Why are you broken?
by poisonousKoolaid
Summary: Dave Strider is slowly falling apart and he's not the only one so's Roxy Lalonde. Both victims both needing a hero. Will John be able to find out what's wrong with the Strider. And will Roxy confess to Dirk about what's been troubling her? Who will break first because eventually you can only go so long without crumbling to pieces. *TRIGGER WARNING!*


_Hey guys so I was kinda inspired to write this so yeah...I know how awful that sounds. Anyway enjoy my bros and bras._

_-PK_

* * *

**Be Dave Strider.**

Your name is Dave Strider and fifteen minutes ago your wrist were tied together and hanging above your head and you were being you need to back up. So as you sat on your bed criss crossed you sighed. Home alone again.

**Dave back up about fifteen minutes ago. **

The wind was furious that night in Washington, where you had recently moved With your older brother. You were fifteen and Texas wasn't really working. Not that you weren't popular, because you totally were. You secretly wanted to be near your best bro. Plus the cold weather was really nice against your usually sticky skin. But your skin didn't feel sticky like it did from the heat in Huston. Anyway the wind was whipping around as if warning you. Warning you to turn back to John's house. But you didn't listen. You kept going. It was around 10:00 and you wanted to be home really soon. It was cold this October and you were freezing your ass off. Soon a car pulled over towards you on the empty roadside. "Hey kid, want a ride?" The man inside asked you with an overly friendly smile.

"No thanks man. It's not far." You said with a shrug. You suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach.

"Oh but it's cold and dangerous. You should just get in." He said a little more forced. And that's when you saw the woman in the back crying. You also saw the gun he had to her head. "Get in." He repeated.

You knew you had to get in now. So you did. Quietly opening the back door you got in and sat beside the crying woman. She looked about twenty five. She had short pale blonde hair and black lipstick and eyeshadow. Her dark makeup smeared and her mascara was running down her cheeks from crying. She was shaking and scared. Her breath reaked of alcohol but you still could not blame her for getting caught in this situation. You had gotten yourself in the same situation and you were completely sober. "I'm Dave." You said and gently rubbe her back, soothing her as the car started up again. The man began driving.

"I'm -hic- Roxy." She said her voice shaking as much as her body. You couldn't help but pull her in for a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay Roxy." You said gently. "I won't let him hurt you, I swear." You whispered. You kinda regret making that promise now. Considering you didn't keep it. The car pulled into a garage that was closed and locked. The door on Roxy's side opened and she was jerked from your side. She gasped and suddenly began sobbing again.

"Please don't hurt us! Please let us go!" You were suddenly surprised that she was begging for yours and her safety instead of just hers. After all you were just some random punk. The man did not answer but raised a gun to the side of the woman's- no Roxy's head. He held her by an arm around her waist. He began pulling her and used the gun to motion for you to follow and you did. He lead you both into the basement were he tied her up. He then grabbed your small wrist and threw you on the basement floor. Your head hit the wall and began to bleed. You groaned as you felt slightly dizzy. Before. You knew it your wrist were tied above your head across from Roxy.

"Who's first?" The creep asked you guys.

"Leave her alone!" You screamed as he bent down tying a cloth around your mouth. The man simply shook his head.

"Roxy it is." He said smiling madly. You just stared at him bewildered. Roxy first for what? And that's when he tied cloth around her mouth to muffle her and slid her dress down. The poor woman began to whimper. Her heels were yanked off and her black tights were being slid down her legs in a slow and painful matter. All he had left on her was her panties and bra. Soon her panties were off and she was silently sobbing now. He tied her legs apart and you could barely watch. Scratch that you couldn't. You looked away. You heard the sick bastard moaning with pleasure. And hearing her cries broke your heart. Soon the man was done and he just left. Going upstairs and locking the basement behind him. Leaving Roxy like that. Tied up. She eventually looked over at you. Her cheeks stained with her makeup. She shook her head gently and let her head hang low. Before you knew it she dozed off and he came back. Twisting you around and undressing you as well.

"Got a thing for blondes?" You spat at him voice like venom despite the muffled sound. A shiver was sent through you as he stuck a finger in your entrance then another. He began scissoring with wet fingers inside you. This was really happening. You were gonna lose it and probably get killed. He soon stuck himself inside you an you wanted to scream it hurt so bad. All of it hurt and you knew you were gonna be sore. He began thrusting slowly at first but then he sped up and you bit the inside of your mouth. You kinda just closed your eyes tightly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing you cry. He came inside of you, making you shiver. The whole time he whispered threats in you ear just like he did for Roxy. But with you think he threatened Roxy's daughter. If she had one...maybe you heard him wrong? You weren't sure. You just know that when all was said and done you both weren't gonna tell a soul about this.

He left you there for about thirty minutes before coming back down and into the basement. Waking you up and then Roxy. The gun raised to both of your heads. You both hastily put your clothes on. Feeling disgusting and unclean. You were dragged up the stairs by your hair and taken to the car. You were thrown in the back seat and Roxy landing beside you. He drove you to a place you did not recognize and threw Roxy out despite your protest. She just numbly stood there as he drove away with you starring at her. She soon turned around and kept walking. Going to her house hopefully. At least you knew he wasn't gonna kill her. You were still unsure about your own life though. He hit the brakes abruptly making your body jerk forward and you face planted into the back of the seat in front of you. Sighing you got out following the instructions of where the gun pointed. You stumbled out of the car and down the street. Your whole body weak and trembling. You found it so hard to just stand let alone walk. But you had to. Bro was gonna kill you. Your hands gripped anything that would haul you up and keep you upright. You could not take another beating (especially one from falling) besides you had no idea if you could get up from falling. So pure will power kept you going. It was practically impossible. You worried about Roxy. I mean after all you, Dave motherfucking Strider was having trouble. She had to be okay. Right?

You were so relieved when you found your shitty ass apartment. You tripped so many times from exhaustion but manged to get up the stairs. Fuck having an apartment on the top floor. You opened the door (not surprised that it wasn't locked). You closed it behind you and hastily locked the door before sluggishly turning and walking to your bathroom. Getting in the shower. Craving to be clean. You were filthy, disgusting, and impure. And at fifteen years old! This ate away at you and you just stood there. The hot water running over you and you nearly fell asleep. You got out, dried off, and dressed in red boxers, sweat pants, and a batman shirt. You picked up your phone only to see that it was one in the goddamn morning. You opened the bathroom door to head into your room but walked right into your bro.

"Where've you been lil' man?" He asked you and you hesitated for a minute.

"Oh um I was at John's we were watching a movie. We both passed out halfway through. I woke up and walked home. Sorry Bro. But I'm really tired and I'm gonna go to bed now so good night." You lips moved and words game out before you even processed this lie. Your voice cracked and you were still shaking a bit. Not feeling clean enough. You wondered if your Bro saw this. You hoped not.

He eyed you carefully. "Yeah okay. G'night lil' man. Love you." He said smirking, ruffling your hair and let you pass before disappearing into his room.

"Night. Love you too." You replied and walked to your room closing the door and crawling under the covers in your room. Rolling over and pulling your knees to your chest. Falling asleep rather quickly.

**Dave be Roxy for the remaining bit of this chapter. **

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you soon got home. Walking inside you locked your door after you and getting more wine. Passing your daughters room and stepping inside. Closing the window and locking it before looking back at your sleeping Rosey. She was so beautiful...so innocent. You kissed her forehead and continued on to your room. Going into the bathroom. You stripped quickly and ran a bath. Pouring yourself a glass of vodka and getting in. Drinking the glass before moving on to the bottle. You began crying again and as the water grew colder the less you cared and the less control you had. For a moment you were laying down and drowning yourself before thinking about Rosey and resurfacing. Gasping for breath and chocking out water. This turned into dry sobs and you had to get out. You found yourself putting on your bra and panties and one of Dirk's shirts. You dumped the rest of the bottle down the sink (which wasn't much) and then threw it out. Darting to your bed and pulling the covers up and to your chest and clutching them tightly for security. You had never felt so sober, nor wised you were more drunk then right now. You had a lot of trouble falling asleep. You didn't know if it was due to the fact that you feared nightmares or what. You just knew that it was really hard to do right now. You should talk to someone tomorrow...but who? You really didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Poor Dave though. Dave! What happened to the kid? He was still in the car when you were dropped off. Could he be dead? No! Of course not. He didn't kill you so why would he kill Dave? Dave was such a nice kid. He was a hell of a lot stronger then you and deserved to live longer than you too. Yeah you had Rose and Dirk but c'mon now. He had his whole life ahead of him. He couldn't be dead! You simply refused to believe that. You decided to push the thought to the very back of your mind and try and get some sleep. And as your thought wore on this became easier. Before you knew it you were already asleep. Thank god.

* * *

I promise to update this one. Let me know what you guys think. Please review I guess. Thanks.


End file.
